Peace For Us All
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Autobots celebrate Christmas and help little Katie when she's sad that it's her first Christmas without her parents. Christmas story request done for KatieMae77. :) Rated T for mention of death.


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy and Merry Christmas! :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. The song "The Christmas Shoes" belongs to its respective owners. The song "As Long As There's Christmas" belongs to Disney. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Peace For Us All**

A blanket of white covered the ground near the _ARK_ and all around as it was snowing in the desert. Such an occurrence at Christmas time was rare for the always dry climate to get cold enough and have the rain turn to snow.

But that didn't stop the Autobots and two young girls from enjoying the snow as the girls made snow angels and then tried to sneak up on some of the Autobots, who saw them coming, but let the two sneak up on them and 'surprise' them. A snowball fight also broke out between Jazz and Blaster and the others got into it.

Rachel glanced up and saw Hoist was about to throw a snowball at Blades and snuck up behind him. "Boo!" She cried out.

Her shout startled the green bot and he flailed as he tried to keep his balance, but fell back into the snow, making Rachel giggle and the others laughed in amusement before Jazz suddenly slipped on a patch of ice and slid right into a snow bank, landing upside down with his feet kicking about in the air.

Katie instantly fell into a fit of giggles at that while Rachel fell back into the snow as she laughed and the others couldn't stop laughing before Ironhide and Wheeljack went over and helped Jazz out of the snow bank, but then slipped on some ice themselves and the three tumbled down a nearby hill and picked up snow before gently coming to a stop.

Well, when the girls saw that, they couldn't stop the giggles that built up in them and they laughed merrily, making the others come and see what they were laughing at and they too had to laugh before Ironhide, Wheeljack, and Jazz managed to get free of the snowball. "What are you all laughing at?" Ironhide asked, somewhat embarrassed.

"Sorry, 'Hide," said Bumblebee. "The girls found it funny."

The two young ones were trying hard to stop laughing, but they couldn't. "Sorry," Rachel managed to say through her laughter. "We're trying to stop laughing…,"

"But it's _snow_ use!" Katie exclaimed happily before she began laughing again and her sister also began laughing.

Jazz shook his head with a chuckle. "Those two," he said in amusement.

Wheeljack turned on his holoform and snuck up behind Katie, suddenly scooping her up, making her give a surprised yelp before she giggled again. Jazz turned on his holoform and helped Rachel up and she gave herself a shake to dislodge the snow that was on her coat. "Hey, hey!" He said with a chuckle, throwing his arms up to cover his face.

She giggled a little. "Sorry, Jazz," she said, giving him a cute look that he couldn't be mad at. Not that he was mad at her.

Chuckling, he scooped her up and put her on his shoulders and she wrapped her arms underneath his holoform's chin, holding on as he walked back over to the others, who turned on their holoforms too.

Katie, who was sitting on Wheeljack's holoform's shoulders, glanced up and gasped. "Look! Look!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down slightly on the holoform's shoulders, making Wheeljack reach up and gently catch hold of her so she didn't fall off his shoulders in her excitement.

"What is it, sis?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Optimus is here!"

They glanced up to see that the Autobot leader was indeed there and he pulled up to the _ARK_ , allowing Prowl, Bluestreak, and Ratchet to open the doors to his trailer and pull out a huge tree from the trailer and carry it inside. "Looks like he found a Christmas tree," Ironhide said with a smile.

"Are you guys celebrating Christmas too?" Katie asked hopefully.

"We are," said Jazz. "And your uncle agreed that you and Rachel could stay with us for Christmas."

That filled the girls with excitement and they all soon went inside the Autobot ship where the others had set up the tree and were getting out decorations. First Aid, seeing them, waved. "Anyone know a couple little helpers?" He asked with a smile in his voice.

The girls were instantly ready to help and it wasn't very long before the tree was decorated and Blades gently lifted little Katie up so she could put the star on the tree. After the star was in place, a party kicked off and everyone was having a blast until Prowl, Bluestreak, and the Protectobots noticed Katie was sitting by Teletraan-1, holding a picture in her hands. "Katie?" First Aid asked softly and she looked up at them.

"Are you alright, little one?" Prowl asked.

She sniffled, her eyes sad and filling up with a few tears as she showed them the picture of herself and her parents. "It's…my first…Christmas…without them," she said softly, clutching the picture close to her.

Turning on his holoform, First Aid picked her up and held her and she clung to him, a few tears escaping her eyes. The others bowed their heads in silence, unsure of what to say, but feeling for the young girl who had lost her parents a few months ago.

After a moment, a soft voice was singing and the song was one that Rachel recognized. "The Christmas Shoes song," she said softly, making the others look at her and she looked teary-eyed. "It's about a boy whose Mama is not well and is on her way to Heaven and he wants to give her a special gift before she goes."

Katie continued to sing the song, her voice melodic and making the powerful song touch everyone and they also had tears in their eyes before she softly stopped singing and Rachel went up to her, hugging her. "Katie, one thing our uncle taught me is that our parents are always with us, no matter what," she said softly. "If we always remember them, they'll be with us, even if we can't see them."

"She's right," Optimus said gently. "In our sparks and our hearts, our loved ones' memories are always there."

The words helped comfort the young girl and the Autobots all turned on their holoforms and hugged Katie, each one showing that they understood and were there for her. Rachel suddenly perked up as her seven-year-old mind came up with an idea and she turned to Jazz, who was holding her. "Jazz, do you think…we could set the picture of Katie's parents where it can always be seen?" She asked.

The others instantly agreed that that was a good idea and let Katie pick where to put the picture and she looked at the tree, to which some of the bots helped her place it in the tree, but where they all could see it and they smiled once they had done so and Katie smiled. "Now they can watch us," she said, feeling better.

Prowl then whispered something to her and she nodded eagerly and went with him, making the others curious, but they soon learned what the two were up to as they began singing another song that Rachel recognized and she smiled as did the others when both Prowl and Katie sang it as a duet.

"What song is this?" Bumblebee asked Rachel quietly.

"As Long As There's Christmas," she replied. "It's a song about hope and how Christmas always makes everything okay."

As Katie and Prowl finished the duet and applause rang out from the Autobots, Rachel went up and hugged Katie. "Christmas will bring peace to us all," she said to her sister.

Katie nodded. "Especially when we're together with everyone," she said softly as she looked back at the picture of her parents, feeling peace inside and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Mommy and Daddy," she said to herself so no one else heard her.

For a moment, she thought she heard gentle chimes and blinked before smiling, knowing her parents had heard her and were smiling at her, their memories cherished in her heart for Christmas.

* * *

 **The song "As Long As There's Christmas" comes from the Disney movie "Beauty And The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas". It's a beautiful song, as is "The Christmas Shoes." If you haven't heard those songs yet, you should. They are beautiful songs for the season.**

 **Merry Christmas to everyone. :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
